bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Light Alyut
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50405 |no = 514 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 26 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 104 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 10, 14, 30, 45, 51, 56, 61, 67, 73 |normal_distribute = 20, 9, 15, 15, 8, 8, 15, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 10, 14, 38, 45, 51, 56, 61, 73, 85, 97, 109 |bb_distribute = 15, 7, 14, 15, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 10, 14, 38, 45, 51, 56, 61, 71, 81, 91, 101, 111, 121, 131 |sbb_distribute = 12, 5, 11, 12, 5, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 7, 7, 7, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = One of the 12 Guardians, charged with vanquishing the traitors. The battle with his traitor brother got more out of control than anyone had expected. It's said a smile came across Alyut's face as he and his brother exchanged death blows. After several hours, Alyut put all he had into one final blow which Sodis then took directly. Sodis then spoke to his younger brother who sat listening, unaware of the presence lurking in his own shadow. |summon = The will of the gods is with me! I will be your blade so that we can cut out a brighter future! |fusion = I still believe in the reason why I started my training. Surely that is all I need. |evolution = People's minds are shaken by time. However, no matter how dark things get, light will surely come! | hp_base = 4662 |atk_base = 1352 |def_base = 1489 |rec_base = 1419 | hp_lord = 6182 |atk_lord = 1755 |def_lord = 1920 |rec_lord = 1811 | hp_anima = 6925 |rec_anima = 1613 |atk_breaker = 1953 |def_breaker = 1722 |atk_guardian = 1557 |def_guardian = 2118 |rec_guardian = 1712 |def_oracle = 1821 | hp_oracle = 5885 |rec_oracle = 2108 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 27 |ls = Bright Unity |lsdescription = 65% boost to Atk power of Light types |lstype = Attack |bb = Astral Eden |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies & probable Injury effect |bbnote = 45% chance |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 240 |sbb = World of Light |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies & gradually recovers HP and BB for 3 turns |sbbnote = Heals (1800~2100 + 10% of target's Rec) HP, Fills 3 BC |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 430 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 50404 |evointo = 50406 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 50123 |evomats4 = 50191 |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = 12 Guardians of the Gods |addcatname = Alyut 3 }}